R.O.P.E.
About R.O.P.E., short for Research Operations and Puppy Espionage, is a top secret organization devoted to keeping peace, thwarting the bad guys and coming up with new technology. They are not bound to any nation, but are extremely loyal to America, as that is where their HQ is. They will debut in [[Siren's spy missions]]. Members and Ascoiatess R.O.P.E. has many agents including, but not limited to: Agents: [[Siren]], codename: White Rose Boost, codename: Red Turbo Finn, codename: Blue Missile Susan, codename: Nightingale Ezekiel, codename: Sparrow Glenn, codename: Gold Flag Boris, codename: Silver Flag Raid, codename: Orange Bull Jerome, codename: Indigo Storm Flare, codename: Yellow Match Twister, codename: Grey Mech Frigid, codename: White Ice Micro, codename: Red Bug Honorary Agents: [[Duke]], codename: Gold Circuit Allies: [[Darkpaw Pup]], codename: Purple avenger [[Launchpad Mcbark]], codename: Maroon sidekick The paw patrol [[T.I.C " Trussain Intelligence commission|T.I.C]] [[Blackstar]] Former Agents Xavier, codename: Green Shadow, NKA: Agent rogue X Bios Siren: Position: Recon, Duke's girlfriend, assassin, infiltrator and public/ paw patrol liaison. Breed: German Shepherd. Bio: Born only a day after Chase, she was also the police pup's next door neighbor and they've known each other ever since their first step outside. After training at the paw patrol academy, Chase left to find a team, while Siren stayed on to fully master the art of spying. Her stealthiness ended up being noticed by R.O.P.E. and the rest is history. Boost: Position: Former mentor to Siren, speedster, partner and best friend to Finn and escapist. Breed: Cocker spaniel. Bio: He and Finn go wayyy back to their high school days and they owe each other multiple lives. He discovered Siren and knew instantly that her skills would be of great use. Boost is not one to run from danger. In fact, he thrives in it. Finn: Position: Field agent, martial artist, grappling hook master and partner and best friend to Boost. Breed: Great Dane. Bio: Elegant, charming, resourceful and smart. All of these words apply to Finn, Glenn's go to guy for dangerous missions. Susan: Position: One half of stunt team, sister to Ezekiel, master acrobat, recon, infiltrator and Siren's best friend. Breed: Cockapoo. Bio: She and her brother Ezekiel are master acrobats and emphasize team work very strongly. She and her brother became agents of R.O.P.E. at the same time Siren did and they quickly became fast friends. Ezekiel: Position: One half of stunt team, brother to Susan, master acrobat, martial artist and master of weapons. Breed: Cockapoo. Bio: While his sister does all the sneaking, he does all the fighting. Glenn: Position: Legendary spy and director of R.O.P.E. Breed: Yellowmatian. Bio: A former CIA pup, who decided to start his own group for dogs only. Boris: Position: Second in command of R.O.P.E. Breed: Siberian Husky. Bio: A former member of the russian secret police, he became disgusted by the attrocites he was forced to carry out and defected to R.O.P.E. As a by the books person, he is constantly at odds with Darkpaw and his unpredictable nature. Raid: Position: Explosives specialist, muscle and berserker. Breed: English bulldog. Bio: Gets angry real easy. And when he gets angry you'd better................. uh.......... actually I don't know what you should do because he starts blowing things up. Jerome: Position: Elementalist, secret weapon. Breed: Doberman Bio: Jerome woke up in a destroyed town one day, destruction all around him and no memory of what happened. A little while later, a R.O.P.E. stealthcopter showed up and brought him to the nearest base. He found he had elemental powers and began practicing with them. He is now R.O.P.E.'s secret weapon. Flare: Position: Fire specialist, member of Inferno Division and offensive specialist. Breed: Rottweiler/ doberman mix breed. Bio: Flare always did love the flicker of flames. Thinking they could use someone like her, Glenn recruited her for R.O.P.E. Twister: Position: Leader of Team Mech, mech pilot, mechanic. Breed: Wolf. Bio: Though raised in the wild woods, Twister always had an affinity for gadgets, wearable battle suits in particular. The rest of his pack laughed at him, called him a miss fit. That is, they did until the day when he saved his pack from hunters, with a giant mech constructed from forest materials. R.O.P.E. eventually found him and invited him to become a mech pilot and leader of Team Mech. He also loves loud noises, explosions and anything thats really, really big. Frigid: Position: Member of chill division, cold specialist. Breed: Husky. Bio: Hailing from the freezing regions of Antartica, she became a trainee of R.O.P.E. when she rescued one of their agents from a snowstorm. Micro: Position: Infiltrator, secret weapon, scientist. Breed: Dalmatian. Bio: Micro was always fascinated by bugs and on numerous occasions tried to invent a shrink ray. Glenn became interested in Micro's work and invited him to continue his research at R.O.P.E. He eventually succeed with a shrinking suit that still allowed the user to maintain the strength of a regular pup. Glenn then had him trained for field assignments and in no time he became one of R.O.P.E.'s secret weapons, along with Jerome. Duke: Position: Honorary agent, Siren's boyfriend and world class computer expert. Breed: Lab/ Beagle mix breed. Bio: Still new to this whole spy thing, but he's doing surprisingly well and even Glenn has to admit his computer skills are quite handy. Darkpaw Pup: Position: Ally, vigilante. Breed: German Shepherd. Bio: Glenn is quite fond of Darkpaw's unpredictable nature, more than can be said for Boris. Launchpad Mcbark: Position: Ally, Darkpaw's sidekick. Breed: Great dane. Bio: The only guy that Raid gets along with. He does have a backwards driving problem though. Xavier: Position: Former agent, bad guy and chemist. Breed: Dalmatian. Bio: He used to be one of R.O.P.E.'s top agents, but he was accidentally sprayed with a substance that was substance that was supposed to make bad guys good, but ended up making him bad. Specialist Teams R.O.P.E. has a wide variety of specialist teams, some are so top secret that I can't even list them, but here are the ones that I can tell you about. Squad #6: The Grim Reapers: Characterized by a skeleton mask and a picture of a sickle on their badge, this team is not for the faint of heart and specializes in one thing and one thing only: Dealing out long, painful, bloody deaths to whatever fellons need them. Division #127: Inferno: This group specializes in flame related weaponry as well as putting out fires. Squad #2002: Drop Crew: Paratroopers that specialize in going behind enemy lines for quick recon operations. Squad #45: Team Mech: These are the guys that R.O.P.E. calls in for missions where stealth isn't an option. Division #56: Chill: If somethings on ice, these agents have the gear to go after it. Division #0: Legend: These were the first and greatest group of R.O.P.E. agents ever assembled and commanded by Glenn himself. Then, during one mission, all the members but Glenn, Boris and Xavier mysteriously disappeared and were never seen again. Glenn continues to try to find answers for what happened to them to this very day. Squad #13: Paradox: This squad specializes with handling things that can't be explained by science. Ranks and Callsigns Ranks: Colors donate rank, with the occasional exceptions. The colors, from highest rank to lowest rank, are as follows: Gold Silver Green Blue Indigo Black Red Maroon White Grey Yellow Orange Purple Brown Callsigns: The call signs are used to symbolize what the agent's specialty is. When taken together with their rank color, this gives them their codename. Turbo- Getting in and out in a hurry. Bug- Size change capability. Rose- Assassin. Missile- All rounder. Circuit- Tech expert. Bull- Heavy, well armed unit. Mech- Mech pilot. Jet- Airborne pilot. Com Link- Tactician. Baton- Melee specialist. Match- Offensive Specialist. Flag- Leader. Shark- Underwater specialist. Rune- Magic specialist. Staff- Magic wielder. Storm- Elementalist. Ice- Cold specialist. Wildfire- Demolition specialist. Tread- Tank pilot. Torpedo- Underwater demolition specialist. Fish- Underwater recon. Tiger- Aggressive Recon specialist. Badger- Urban specialist. Bat- Sonic specialist. Technology Due to their never ending battle against evil, R.O.P.E. has had to advance their technology by leaps and bounds. Duke's skills have also contributed much to this. Transportation: If your fighting evil around the world, then your going to need a way to get their and R.O.P.E. has some of the fastest and stealthiest vehicles anywhere. Vehicles: Cars, trucks, planes, standard issue transportation............... with some R.O.P.E. modifications. Stealth Helicopters: Black helicopter equipped with cloaking devices, holographic disguises and signal jammers. When the going gets tough, it is more than capable of putting up a fight with its hidden missile launchers and gatling guns. Spy Cars/ Pup Houses: R.O.P.E.- ified versions of of Chase's super spy truck, custom tailored for each agent. Unmanned Drones: R.O.P.E. drones are equipped with all the stealth tech of the helicopters, missiles for airstrikes, plus cargo drops if an agent needs more ammunition or grenades. They are the eyes and ears in the sky of R.O.P.E. Mechs: Glenn knows that there are some fights that can't be won from the shadows. So when the situation calls for big toys, R.O.P.E. brings their mechs to the playground. There all ready massive, standing two stories high in reserve mode. But when deployed, they rear up to their full height of 5 stories! This massive size gives them lots of room for firepower, and firepower they have: Multiple large gatling guns, missile launchers practically everywhere, laser machine guns even disintegrator cannons! With armor sturdy enough to withstand a nuke, they carry a nuke themselves, so think twice if your capable of taking out one. In the event they are taken out, they contain a computer virus that hacks into the system of whatever weapons system was used to destroy it and completely fries it. All that said, this is probably THE LAST thing you want to see stomping onto the battlefield. Fortunately (for you), Glenn has given the order to only use these as a last resort. Stealth Subs: These are outfitted with all the latest in R.O.P.E. stealth tech as well as a variety of torpedoes. Bounce Back Jeeps: These light armored, 4 wheeled vehicles carry super sized versions of the reflector shields. These are mainly used in encounters with the Reaper's Brigade. EMP Tanks: Instead of long, shell firing barrels, these tanks are equipped with large, but short, EMP cannons. Drill Transports: These massive troop transports are equipped with large drill in the front for sub earth travel. They can carry 15 armed agents and a bounce back jeep. Their armor is very dense and the can withstand continuous laser fire for about 15 minutes before it is pierced. Other: R.O.P.E. is not only about fighting evil, it is also about advancing technology by leaps and bounds. As such, they have a lot of experimental and next gen tech. Teleporter: Designed by Duke, this teleporter is hooked up a satellite, allowing R.O.P.E. to send it's agents anywhere, even to other planets! When they finally get it working, that is, it isn't always accurate. Stealth Spaceship: Virtually undetectable, even to R.O.P.E.'s own sensors, these are used for accessing their off planet prisons and laboratories. Rocket Pods: Sometimes, stealth isn't whats required for a mission........... speed is. Launched into the sky from a R.O.P.E. base, these two pup pods employ a brand new laser engine, allowing them to travel across the world in seconds. Unfortunately, the engines have a tendency to short out, and drop from the sky long before reaching their intended target. Stealth Space- Jet: Still in their testing phases, but at least five have been made that are action ready. They are much more advanced than the stealth spaceships. Weapons: R.O.P.E. agents have access to a large arsenal of deadly weaponry. Laser Weaponry: Like regular, bullet firing weapons................. except deadlier. Sniper Rifles: Good luck surviving a headshot from one of these. Gatling Guns: Death............ turned into a laser firing weapon. Scimitars: R.O.P.E. agent's preferred melee combat weapon. Also useful for getting through doors. Missiles: Yes. Laser missiles. Allow me to explain: Small missiles are launched from a hand held missile gun. Once within 3 yards of their target, the heads open to reveal laser guns. The missiles then pursue their target around the field, shooting lasers at it. If you are saying or thinking, "What?! Missiles that shoot lasers?! Thats not even fair!" then your probably right. Pistols: Used for fire fights. Other: These are weapons for special occasions. Thunderclap Cannon: This large device looks like a massive, grey cylinder with a claw on the front. When the claw closes, however, it creates a sonic boom and the area in the claw's palm then comes forward, directing that sonic boom towards its intended target creating mass destruction. EMP Blaster: A fairly large gun, requiring both paws (or hands) to wield. Focuses an EMP blast forward, disabling your enemies' tech, but leaving your own intact. Twister Gun: Named after its inventor, it generates a surprisingly large and powerful wind vortex for its small size. It can be set to either draw things in or push them away, making it a very handy tool. Butt Kicking Device: This is an undergoing top secret project, so secret not even I know what it is! But one thing is for sure: It will kick butt. Dissolver Gun: These were designed and created by Duke to combat the TPK agent's abilities to create dissolving clones. It fires a special type of pulse that makes dissolving clones, well, dissolve. Corrosive Cannon: These cannons fire a beam which quickly corrodes any metal it's fired at. Continuos fire is required for the corrosion to continue. Sonic Blaster: These blasters emit a sonic ray that can either cause pain to the enemy's ears, or be used to shatter glass, crystal and diamond. Forcefield Baton: A baton that emits a forcefield around the main hitting part. This is not so much for extra damage as it is to be able to block laser blades. Ammo: The agents also carry regular bullet firing weapons. Some of these bullets have been upgraded to be more deadly. Nanite: When shot into a victim, these bullets release a swarm of 50 flesh eating nannies, about the size of a speck of salt. R.O.P.E. agent's suits have been equipped so that if they are ever shot with a nanite bullet, the nanites will shut down. Exploding: These bullets are loaded with half on inch of C- 4 and explode five seconds after these bullet are shot into a target. Again, the R.O.P.E. agent's suits are designed with features that make the exploding bullets shut down. Grenades: All agents are equipped with a wide variety of grenades, such as regular, flash, smoke and napalm. They have also developed many types of other special grenades. Black Hole: These grenades open a small black hole for 15 seconds, sucking up everything within a yard. Teleportation: When activated, these grenades teleport everything within fifteen feet to a random place on earth. Very effective against armies. Magnetic: These grenades make a magnetic field that draws all metal to them thats within 15 feet. Handy for disarming your opponents. Shockwave: When they explode, these grenades unleash a blast of energy, pushing away everything within 2 yards. Very handy for clearing paths through armies. Bombs: Black Hole: Think of the Black Hole grenade..................... only about 10 times as large. Shockwave: This wreaks absolute havoc on large armies: Killing thousands of infantry, over turning and destroying large vehicles and sometimes even doing serious damage to aircraft. Syrems: R.O.P.E. agents are equipped with a number of syrems to increase combat effectiveness and for other things. Hypno: Inject this syrem into an enemy and they will remain under your control for 5 hours. Battle Fury: This syrem makes the user unable to be killed as long as they are fighting. Even severed limbs will rise up and attack the enemy. Gadgets: Tools for various occasions. Portable Reflector Shields: One of R.O.P.E.'s most favorite things to do is use defensive weapons for offensive purposes. This device lets them do just that: Simply put it in the ground, allow it to activate, then sit back, relax and watch your enemy be defeated by their own attacks. Matter Restabilizers: A.K.A. anti teleortation devices, these were made specifically to counter the teleportation powers of Red, Maleficent and some others. They work like this: Since teleportation is simply reducing something into particles, then moving those particles to somewhere else by light speed, the matter restabilizers prevent the thing teleporting from splitting up into particles before they reach light speed, thereby canceling out the powers of teleportation for at least a mile radius. Choke Collars: Once placed on a target, these collars begin to shrink, choking the victim. Heat Emitters: Emits a strong heat source. These can be used either to fool enemies heat scanners, or to warm you up when your in Antartica, or some such place. Stealth Wave Collar: Collars than bend light around the user, Special Materials: Super Titanium Dura- Steel: Super Titanium reinforced Super Steel, this what the Mechs are made of. Plastanium: Plasma proof material, made specifically to combat Ghost of the Reaper's Brigade. Anti- Neuro Fiber: This special fabric cannot be grasped by telekinetic powers or penetrated by them, thereby making telepathic enemies unable to read your mind and preventing those with telekinesis from getting a hold of you. T.I.C. Supplied: T.I.C. has been kind enough to give some tech to R.O.P.E. All of that is listed here. Vehicles: Stealth Air Craft: Add description here. Instock: 5,000 Satellites: Satellites with special attachments. Shield Generating: Add description here. Instock: 200 Goldeneye Laser Cannon 22: Add description here. Instock: 200 Weapons: T.I.C. Blaster Rifle: Add description here. Instock: 3, 500 Weapons of Last Resort: These are Glenn's failsafe plans in case a villain ever become so powerful that these are the only things left to do. They are also called the Omega Protocols. Unfortunately, he's had so many built that he's kinda lost track of some, so here are the ones he can remember. Omega Protocol #1: Death Mech: Just picture a regular R.O.P.E. mech...................... only 10 times larger with 10 times as many weapons. Omega Protocol #2: Death Cannon: Imagine having a black hole opened up inside you, being struck by lightning and rolled over by a steam roller................ at the same time. They are still unsure whether this massive machine of destruction simply kills, or erases the target from ever existing in the first place. Most Wanted List (mwl) # Morkosis (shado supreme) # [[The Ripper]] (m+s4502) # [[A.R.R.O.W.S.]] (shado supreme) # [[Charles "Pain"]] (takota95) # [[Reaper's Brigade]] (blackops2025) # [[Night Ryder]] (clockwerksamurai12) # [[Maleficent]] (sarah the fbi pup) # [[The Peace Keepers|T.P.K]]. (charlie tanner) # [[Coming Storm]] (shado supreme) # [[Red]] (charlie tanner) # Professor Z (shado supreme) # [[Negapup]] (shado supreme) # [[Ruin Squad]] (shado supreme) # [[C.H.A.O.S]] (tyson the dare devil pup) # [[Galvatron]] (moose512) # Agent rogue X (shado supreme) # [[Dustin Vale]] (tyson the dare devil pup) # [[Ingrid]] (chandlersnout) Will add more soon........ Villain standings If you have a villain that you want to be added to the above list, simply put a link to his or her page in the comments bellow. If you want to change you villian's standing on the MWL, simply challenge the creator of a higher ranked villian to an RP battle with his/ her villain. Bases Info on all of R.O.P.E.'s bases. Except those that are classified. HQ: Location: Somewhere in Kansas. Security Measures: A- class. Size: Massive. Current Staff: 40,000 agents (including glenn), 3,000 scientists. Maximum Staff: 100,000 Additional: Houses the Death Mech. Bases: 001: Location: Somewhere in Missouri. Security Measures: C- class. Size: Small. Current Staff: 200 agents, 64 trainees. Maximum Staff: 400. Additional: None. 002: Location: Somewhere in Nebraska. Security Measures: C- class Size: Small. Current Staff: 200 agents, 78 trainees. Maximum Staff: 400. Additional: None. 003: Location: Somewhere in Oklahoma. Security Measures: B- class. Size: Medium. Current Staff: 300 agents, 102 trainees, 70 scientists. Maximum Staff: 600. Additional: Scientists here are conducting experiments in chemical warfare. 004: 005: 006: 007: 008: 009: 010: 011: 012: 013: Location: Near Adventure Bay. Security Measures: B- class. Size: Medium. Current Staff: 300 agents (including siren and finn), 59 trainees (including jenna and midnight), 71 scientists (including duke). Maximum Staff: 600. Additional: This base houses the majority of R.O.P.E.'s rocket pods. Prisons: 000: -000: -001: -002: -003: MWL Maximum Security: Location: Somewhere on Mars, thousands of feet under ground. This is where all the captured Villains on the MWL will be held. Current Staff: 150 mechs, 3,000 agents Security Measures: Triple A-class Prisoner Manifest: None. Labs: Missions A complete catalogue of all of R.O.P.E.'s missions. All, that is, save the ones deemed too classified to reveal. #0: Agents: Legend Division (including glenn, boris and xavier) Objective: Gallery